Black Veil Brides
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Mereka punya kisah yang kelam di masa lampau, di buru bagai hewan buruan. Membuat salah satu dari mereka memilih menjual jiwanya kepada iblis, dan sebagai imbatan atas perjanjian itu, jiwanya akan terus tersesat hingga hari penghakiman tiba. Percayalah, ini bukan kisah tentang balas dendam, kawan. Namun, ini kisah tentang pengorbanan dan pencarian cinta sejati. GaafemNaru! Oneshot!


**Disclaimers** _ **:**_ **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

 **Rate:** **M For Reason.**

 **Pairing:** **GaaFemNaru**

 **Gendre: Drama, Dark Romance, Supernatural, and Angst.  
**

 **Warning:** **Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Victoria Era Setting, OOC, Typo(s), Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **A/N: Judul fic ini, saya ambil dari nama salah satu band rock asal Amerika kesukaan saya, Black Veil Brides. Dan terima kasih untuk Ame to Ai, yang udah kasih masukan di beberapa bagian –I lava you lah buat lo, babe–**

 **Ps: Jika kalian merasakan pusing dan kerutan di dahi kalian bertambah setelah membaca fanfic ini, jangan salahkan diri kalian. Semua kesalahan ada pada diri saya sebagai Author yang tak becus ini, karna saya mengetiknya dalam keadaaan setengah sadar, teler, dan depresi.**

—

 **.**

 **BLACK VEIL BRIDES**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **.**

Waktu itu malam tanpa awan, tanpa rembulan namun penuh bintang; berkelap kelip bagai permata di atas kain beludru hitam. Orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng di wajah, membawa lilin di tiap-tiap tangan mereka—memasuki sebuah katedral yang sebagian besar alurnya tampak berbentuk vertikal, bukannya horizontal. Pintu Katedral itu relatif polos, dengan hiasan renda bunga namun tanpa patung. Di bagian dalam, nave utama katedral muncul dalam tiga lantai—satu lengkungan besar berujung pada bagian bawah, kemudian sebuah galeri buta, dan di atasnya sebuah jendela kaca besar sebagai sumber cahaya. Colonnette tipis terpasang pada dinding dengan tinggi dari lantai hingga langit-langit untuk membuat langit-langitnya tampak setinggi mungkin, seolah-olah bangunan itu menjulang hingga ke langit dan berusaha melompat dari bumi menuju surga.

Katedral itu juga memiliki apsis bundar dengan kapel pancar, jendela mawar, dan butres layang. Kubah atapnya jelas menunjukan bahwa nave katedral ini menampilkan gaya gothic. Kubah itu tampak mewah dengan banyaknya rusuk tambahan yang sebenarnya tak begitu di perlukan, dan di tambahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan kesan keindahan. Dari aaur katedral, dapat terlihat bahwa atap batu yang berat dapat di topang dengan kokoh dengan hanya tembok berjendela. Ini dapat di lakukan dengan mengunakan butres layang, yaitu lengkungan batu yang menopang dinding. Pada bagian bawah butres layang, juga terdapat butres nonlayang yang juga di gunakan untuk menopang atap.

Semakin masuk kedalam, sayup-sayup terdengar dentingan piano yang di mainkan oleh seseorang. Orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng di wajah tadi, sampai di bagian belakang katedral, yaitu berupa ruangan yang sederhana, yang hanya di terangi beberapa cahaya dari lilin yang masing-masing di tangan mereka.

Seorang pria duduk di depan sebuah piano bergaya vintage dengan lilin ukuran besar dan sedang di letakan di atasnya—memainkannya dengan nada-nada lembut. Wajah pria itu begitu pucat dengan warna gelap melingkari sekitar matanya –warna gelap itu juga sedikit luntur turun mengotori sekitar bawah matanya–, sangat kontras dengan surai merah yang ia miliki—sebuah topi bowler abad pertengahan pria itu kenakan dengan gaya sedikit miring, di sebabkan topi tadi berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran kepala merahnya. Setelan jas berwarna hitam pria itu kenakan, jari-jemari bercat kuku berwarna hitam masih setia menari di atas tuts piano tadi.

Di belakang pria itu, terdapat peti mati dengan ornamen salib terbuka di bagian atas peti, yang mengeluarkan sedikit sinar dari lubang salib tadi. Dua orang wanita dengan tudung panjang hingga menyentuh lantai di kepala masing-masing, juga memegang lilin, hanya saja lilin itu tidak menyala, berdiri di setiap sisi peti mati tadi.

Orang-orang dengan dengan jubah hitan dan topeng di wajah yang membawa lilin, kini mulai bersimpuh di depan peti mati—lalu mulai berbisik satu sama lain, seakan penasaran dengan wujud yang berada di dalam peti mati di hadapan mereka. dua wanita bertudung panjang itu, kemudian maju kedepan orang-orang tadi secara bersamaan, dan dengan gaya kaku meniup lilin tak menyala yang mereka pegang. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, lilin yang mereka tiup kemudian menyala—memperlihatkan wajah pucat dan kaku di balik nyala lilin yang meraka pegang.

Lantunan piano sang pria menjadi pengiring yang membius pada kejadian tadi.

 **o0o**

Gadis pirang itu berjalan dengan riang di tengah keramaian kota klasik mereka, nampak tidak terganggu dengan gaun korset ketat berwarna biru pucat yang melilit tubuh rampingnya. Rambut pirangnya di gelung dan di tarik kebelakang dengan ikatan rendah, yang masih memperlihatkan telinga, tutup kepala renda berwarna senada menyembunyikan hampir seluruh surai pirang agak ikal miliknya. Di belakangnya, seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun awal, tergopoh-gopoh untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Young Mistres..." Seru pria bersurai coklat tadi dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, titik-titik keringat memenuhi sekitar dahinya.

Namun nona muda yang ia panggil tak juga menghiraukan panggilannya.

Gadis itu terus saja melangkah di sertai berlari-lari kecil, dan menyelipkan tubuh rampingnya di antara lalu lalang orang banyak. Tertawa-tawa di sebabkan bahagia, karna akhirnya ayahnya yang paranoid menginjinkannya untuk keluar melihat dunia luar hari ini.

Karna terlalu sibuk mengagumi segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya, gadis itu tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan tanpa bisa di cegah lagi, mereka pun saling bertabrakan. Tubuh bagian belakang gadis tadi terhempas jatuh ke jalan di bawahnya, sedangkan sosok yang di tabraknya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sang gadis pirang mendongkakan wajahnya, dan menemukan seorang pria yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. Begitu kokoh dan terlihat kuat, tampan dan menakutkan di waktu yang sama, misterius dan agak tak asing. Pria itu lantas membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna gelap, ia memakai sebuah mantel panjang yang juga berwarna gelap, sepatu boots berbahan kulit keras melengkapi penampilannya yang nampak kaku dan tak tersentuh.

Gadis itu pun dengan enggan mengulurkan tangannya yang juga berbalut sarung tangan berwarna coklat pudar, membalas ungkapan bantuan dari si pria misterius di hadapannya. Dengan sekali tarik, ia telah berdiri, dan berjarak sangat dekat dengan pria tadi. Sang gadis pirang baru menyadari, jika mata yang kini menatapnya beriris hijau kebiruan seperti perhiasan batu Turquoise yang ayahnya hadiahkan untuknya, setelah pulang dari sebuah negeri dengan dua wilayah benua berbeda yang masuk dalam kekuasaanya. Wajahnya juga begitu pucat dengan warna gelap menglingkari sekitar matanya. Gadis itu berpikir, apa pria itu kurang tidur?

"Young Mistres!"

Suara panggilan pengawalnya membuyarkan ia dalam lamunan panjang tentang pria di dekatnya. Pria itu dengan sopan melepaskan tangannya dari sang gadis pirang, dan saat gadis itu menoleh lagi untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih, pria tadi sudah tak berada di sana. Hilang, lenyap bagai terbawa angin musim gugur.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, berbalik ke arah pria yang memanggilnya. Dari nada suara yang ia keluarkan, sangat kentara kalau ia sangat kesal.

"Anda jangan berlarian di tengah keramaian, sangat berbahaya"

"Iruka, ingat. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari seorang Duke, tak ada yang akan berani menyakitiku. Dan lagi, suatu saat aku akan bergelar Marchioness" Ujarnya bangga, namun ada nada sedikit angkuh dalam suaranya.

"Justru karna anda putri seorang Duke, anda harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Young Mistres. Banyak orang yang kehilangan akal mereka, hanya demi beberapa pound sterling"

"Maka dari itulah, ayahku memperkejakanmu" Katanya, dengan senyuman ala wanita terhormat yang terkesan sombong.

"Hah, anda memang selalu saja keras kepala"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Sama seperti ibuku" Katanya memutar bola mata, "Kau tak melihat pria bermantel panjang yang tadi berada di dekatku?"

"Pria? Saya tidak melihat siapapun di dekat anda tadi, Young Mistres"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu. Anda tahu sendiri, saya tidak mungkin bisa berbohong kepada anda, Marchioness of Milford Haven" Katanya, sambil menbungkuk dengan telapak tangan yang ia letakan di dada sebelah kiri.

 **o0o**

Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa, ia mendapati dirinya tengah berada di keramaian sebuah festival panen yang aneh. Semua orang nampak murung dan kaku, tak ada keceriaan seperti festival yang biasa ia hadiri bersama ayah dan ibunya. Festival itu di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam seakan berkabung, dan nampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Dirinya lantas berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan sekitar festival dengan masih mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih miliknya, surai pirang panjang bergelombangnya tergerai begitu saja, bahkan alas kakipun tak ia kenakan.

Setelah lama berjalan, ia tertarik masuk pada sebuah katedral besar dan terlihat sangat megah. Sayup-sayup dentingan piano terdengar dari balik pintu katedral yang sedikit terbuka. Ia merasakan dirinya tak menapak tanah di bawahnya, dirinya seakan melayang—terbius oleh nada-nada lembut yang di mainkan oleh seseorang di dalam sana. Ia masuk ke dalam, dan menemukan seorang pria berjas hitam dengan rompi—nampak terlihat sangat berkelas layaknya para bangsawan yang sering bertandang ke manor mereka. sebuah topi bouler tinggi melengkapi penampilan luar biasanya.

Gadis itu mendekat dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu sang pianis yang nampak larut oleh permainan pianonya sendiri. Hingga jarak dirinya dan sang pianis tinggal sedepa, pria itu menghentikan tarian jari jemarinya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Saat sang pianis berbalik untuk menatapnya, gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam, menahan napas—terbius oleh pesona sang pianis. Mata itu sangat indah, seperti batu perhiasan mahal yang telah di gosok dengan hati-hati—menyedot dirinya ke dalam kekaguman tak berdasar. Namun tatapan mata itu nampak tak hidup, begitu kosong dan kesepian.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terulur, dan dirinya melangkah lebih dekat. Kulit pria itu begitu dingin di telapak tangannya, seakan-akan ia telah berada begitu lama berdiri di tengah salju. Ia lalu menangkup wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangan kecoklatan miliknya, sang pria lalu mengejapkan mata dan dengan gerakan lambat mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata biru yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Katanya, yang terdengar bagai bisikan.

"Tidak. Tetapi aku merasa kau begitu tidak asing" Jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah saat kau sudah mengingatku, my dear"

Bersamaan dengan itu dirinya seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya, tangannya menggapai pria tadi. Pria dengan surai merah itu menggenggam tangannya hanya untuk melepaskannya dengan perlahan, senyuman yang nampak getir tercetak di wajah pucat nan datarnya.

 _Pengantinku..._

"Ga—!" Gadis itu terkesiap, meneriakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Dirinya berkeringat, dan lengket.

Ga?

Siapa Ga atau apa Ga itu?

Apakah nama seseorang atau sesuatu? Belum lagi pria yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir kedalam mimpinya, dan mengatakan hal yang sama "Kembalilah setelah kau mengingatku".

Gadis itu lantas menggigil, dan mendapati jendela besar yang menghubungkan balkon di baliknya, kini terbuka lebar. Gorden jendela itu berayun dengan anggun, di permainkan angin musim gugur, beberapa daun-daun mapel berwarna jingga kemerahan yang terbawa angin nampak berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Sang gadis masih sangat ingat, jika sebelum pergi tidur tadi, jendela besar itu telah di tutup oleh para pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan kamarnya.

Saat akan beranjak untuk menutup jendela, gadis itu mendapati sebuah mawar dengan kelopak hitam di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Bunga itu nampak segar, seakan baru saja di petik dari kebun. Namun setahunya, tak ada mawar hitam di dunia ini. Ia lalu mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, mawar itu bahkan tak berduri, dan tercium sangat wangi. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya bersemu dengan detak jantung yang mengeliat lebih cepat dari yang terakhir dirinya ingat.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon, tidak lupa memakai jubah tidur yang tadi hanya teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup jendela besar kamarnya, ia hanya berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan bunga mawar berkelopak hitam di tangan, terus-terusan tersenyum setiap melihat bunga mawar itu.

"Mungkin menunggu fajar menyingsing sesekali juga tidak apa-apa"

Di balik bayang-bayang, sesosok yang sedari tadi mengawasinya saat terlelap, tersenyum dengan misterius.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, bahkan bunga kesukaanmu pun, masih sama seperti dulu, Naruto"

 **o0o**

"Hachi!"

"Tsk, Naruto. berapa kali ibu harus bilang, jangan tidur terlalu malam dan melemparkan dirimu di luar di musim gugur seperti ini. Lihat kau sekarang demam, dan ini sudah seminggu"

"Ma—hachi! Maaf, Bu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri"

"Apa yang harus Ibu lakukan jika seperti ini? Viscount Hizashi mengundang kita ke acara pesta dansa yang ia adakan untuk kepulangan putra tunggalnya"

"Ibu dan Ayah bisa pergi berdua"

Ikut duduk di samping putrinya, "Oh, itu tidak bisa sayang. Ayahmu sudah sangat sesumbar untuk membawamu kesana sebagai pesta dansa pertamamu, dan orang-orang mulai membicarakannya"

"Jadi di sana aku akan menjadi pajangan yang di pamerkan?" Tanyanya, dengan dahi berkerut tidak suka.

"Ibu tidak mengatakan seperti itu, kau yang mengatakannya sayang"

"Memangnya, kapan pesta dansa yang maha penting itu?"

"Malam ini"

"Apa?!"

 **o0o**

Duke and Duchess of Portwindsor bersama putri tunggal mereka young lady Namikaze uzumaki Naruto tiba di Heanton Court –sebutan untuk manor house Viscount Hyuuga Hizashi– dengan menggunakan kereta kuda mewah. Minato, ayah Naruto memakai setelan jas necis cutaway berwarna hitam dengan rompi dan cravat berwarna putih, sepatu oxfort hitam mengkilat yang terbuat dari kulit, rambut pirangnya di sisir kebelakang sebagai seorang gentleman, sebuah monocles bertengger di sebelah matanya—memberikan kesan anggun dan berkelas, dan tidak lupa sebuah tongkat dengan gagang emas yang menemani langkahnya. Di sampingnya, berjalan sang istri dengan gaun berwarna merah anggur—terlihat serasi dengan warna surai merahnya yang di gelung dengan rapi, sebuah jepit rambut permata yang menghiasi rambut merahnya, dan sepatu pesta beludru renda berwarna senada menghiasi kakinya.

Dan saat sang Young Lady turun dari kereta, dengan gaun berwarna merak biru dengan leher rendah dan sebuah kain satin berwarna senada melilit leher jenjangnya. Semua orang berpaling hanya untuk melihat kecantikan yang selama ini Duke Minato gembar-gemborkan kepada rekan-rekan sesama bangsawannya.

"Duke and Duchess of Portwindsor, and Marchioness of Milford Haven" Sang penerima tamu meneriakan nama gelar mereka ketika memasuki hall besar yang ada di kediaman Viscount Hisazhi.

Setelah mereka masuk lebih dalam ke arah hall, sang penerima tamu kembali meneriakan nama atau gelar tamu undangan lain yang hadir di acara pesta dansa tersebut.

Udara serasa panas dan agak menyesakan bagi Naruto, di tambah dengan aroma ambergris dan kayu cendana, belum lagi parfum orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, membuat Naruto sangat tidak nyaman. Gadis pirang itu mendongkak sedikit, untuk melonggarkan kain satin yang melinggkari lehernya. Ia melihat langit-langit kubah hall itu, sebuah gambar yang melukiskan satu mentari tropis terbenam. Ia lalu terkesiap ketika para gerombolan pemusik yang berada di ujung ruangan mulai memainkan nada-nada riang dari masing-masing alat musik yang mereka kuasai.

Viscount dan Viscountess Hyuuga, menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar. Saling berjabat tangan dan berbasa basi sebentar.

"Dan siapa nona muda yang cantik ini, Duke?"

"Ah, maafkan saya, Viscount. Ini putri kami, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

Kushina lantas menyenggol putrinya sedikit, yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Naruto terkesiap, dan menyesuaikan dengan cepat. Ia lalu mengangukkan kepalanya sedikit, sambil memegangi tepi gaun korset ketat dengan rok mengembang di pinggang ke bawah yang di penuhi renda rumit. Tersenyum senormal yang ia bisa lakukan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Viscount dan Viscountess Hyuuga. Saya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

Tertawa dengan berkelas, "Cantik, dan sangat sopan!" Pujinya. "Seperti yang di harapkan oleh anak seorang Duke yang terhormat"

"Anda terlalu memuji, Viscount Hyuuga" Timpal Minato, dan Kushina yang tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lengan kecoklatan putri mereka.

"Viscount Hyuuga, di mana putra anda? Bukankah pesta ini di buat untuknya?"

"Dia sedang pergi menyapa teman-temannya. Ah, itu dia. Neji, kemari nak"

Seorang pria muda menghampiri mereka, berjalan anggun dengann rambut coklat yang di ikat rendah. Mata sewarna batu amethys dan struktur wajah yang terlihat serius, menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah orang terpelajar yang membosankan, menurut Naruto.

"Neji, sapalah keluarga Duke Namikaze"

"Selamat malam, Duke dan Duchess Namikaze Uzumaki"

"Dia tampan dan terlihat sangat terpelajar. Seperti pria Hyuuga pada umumnya" Kata Minato, memuji.

"Neji, bagaimana kalau berdansa dengan anak Duke Namikaze?"

"Tentu"

Neji mengulurkan tangan, dan di sambut dengan enggan oleh Naruto.

Saat mereka menuju ke arah lantai dansa, semua orang yang tadi berdansa, mengobrol, atau yang sedang menikmati hidangan pesta, menghentikan aktifitas mereka barang sejenak. Nampak terpesona dengan dua orang yang nampak sangat serasi di mata mereka.

Pasangan dansa penyedot perhatian massa pesta itu, kemudian mulai berdansa. Berputar di tengah-tengah, yang di ikuti oleh pasangan dansa lain. Saksofon-saksofon meratap layaknya kucing-kucing melodius di bawah sinar rembulan, mengerang dengan nada alto dan tenor, seakan kematian kecil sudah mendekati mereka.

"Aku baru melihatmu" Kata sang Hyuuga muda, membuka percakapan.

"Ini pesta dansa pertamaku" Ucapnya, nampak tidak peduli.

"Pantas saja, dan kau terlihat tidak menikmatinya" Tebak sang Hyuuga muda.

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya, cukup terkejut.

"Gadis sepertimu bagaikan buku yang terbuka di depanku, sangat mudah di tebak" Katanya dengan angkuh.

"Oh, yeah Tuan pembaca wajah" Cibir Naruto, melupakan sikap berkelas layaknya seorang lady yang telah ia pelajari sejak usia tiga tahun.

Naruto menghentikan dansa mereka secara sepihak ketika tidak sengaja melihat pria yang tak asing melintas di dekat jendela besar yang ada di hall tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi"

Dan ia lantas sambil lalu dari sana, meninggalkan The Honorable Hyuuga muda dengan ekspresi kecewa dan kebingungan.

 **o0o**

Kaya karena amat selaras, kor permainan alat musik meningkat ke arah satu klimaks, lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi—sampai pada akhirnya, dengan satu lengkingan panjang, sang dirigen melepaskan nada eter menggemparkan terakhir dan suara musik itu berhenti seketika.

Halilintar dalam A mayor datar. Dan kemudian, semua kesenyapan itu, semua kegelapan yang menyesakan ini, di ikuti oleh _deturgescence_ bertahap, satu _diminuendo_ meluncur bertahap, melewati nada per empat, turun, turun sampai satu akor dominan bisikan halus yang berlama-lama –sementara ritme empat lima masih berdenyut di bawah– mengisi detik-detik yang semaki gelap dengan satu harapan kuat. Dan, akhirnya harapan itu terpenuhi. Ada satu ledakan bagai matahari mendadak, dalam waktu bersamaan, kelompok para orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng dan lilin di tangan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan beberapa lengkingan menyakitkan telinga dengan bernada suram.

Menyanyikannya dalam nada penghayatan yang absolut.

 **o0o**

Gadis itu berlari melewati koridor dengan pilar-pilar tinggi bergaya khas romawi. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia sekarang, yang ia tahu hanya mengikuti pria misterius yang tadi di lihatnya di pesta dansa. Semakin ia mengejar, pria itu semakin tak dapat di jangkaunya.

Naruto lantas berhenti, untuk melihat di sekeliling. Dirinya baru menyadari telah berada di tengah kebun bunga mawar, mawar berkelopak hitam. Di mana mawar berkelopak merah mengelilinginya. Ia lantas melihat di kejauhan, sebuah kastil berdiri dengan megah di sana, dirinya melihat dengan bantuan sinar bulan. Purnama yang tak seharusnya muncul di bulan oktober , saat musim gugur sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Dirinya menoleh, ketika suara derak dari ranting dan daun kering menyapa pendengarannya.

Sosok yang di cari sedang berjalan ke arahnya; pria itu terlihat sangat luar biasa—kulitnya terlihat bersinar di bawah bulan penuh, sesuatu relief tercetak di dahi sebelah kirinya—berwarna merah seperti darah. Kali ini tetap memakai setelah jas, namun terlihat lebih sederhana, tanpa cravat. Sepatu boots setinggi betis menyembunyikan separuh celana berwarna gelap yang ia kenakan. Akal sehat gadis itu berteriak untuk menyuruhnya menjauh, hanya saja sepasang kakinya seperti terpasung di sana. Tak dapat bergerak, yang ia lihat hanya pria itu yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Ia menggigil oleh sesuatu hal yang tak ia ketahui, dan saat dirinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri, sebuah lengan kokoh menahan pinggang ramping berbalut korset dengan cepat.

Gengaman tangan gadis itu bergantung lemah pada pada pakaian yang pria itu kenakan, menjadikannya seakan sebagai pegangan hidupnya. Napas gadis itu tersengal-sengal, dadanya sesak, dan ia seperti tak merasakan sepasang kakinya lagi. Dirinya kemudian mencoba kembali menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam pakaian bagian depan pria yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau ketakutan" Kata pria itu yang terdengar menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bingung" Sangkalnya, menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Maaf, jika membuatmu seperti itu" Ucapnya, dengan mimik wajah yang melunak.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, tetapi entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu" Bisik gadis itu, lirih.

"Kau belum mengingatku, sayang sekali" Katanya, dengan nada kecewa.

"Wajahmu nampak tidak asing. Katakan padaku, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya, bukan pernah. Namun di setiap masa, kita selalu bertemu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita berbagai takdir yang sama, my dear. Sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu, kau adalah separuh dari jiwaku. Tercipta dari setitik jiwa milikku yang belum tersentuh oleh kegelapan, kau begitu indah, sama seperti yang terakhir aku ingat di masa sebelumnya"

"My Lord..." Bisiknya pelan, tanpa ia sadari.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kata itu begitu tidak asing di lidahku saat mengatakannya. Seakan-akan aku telah mengucapkannya ribuan kali, hingga terasa biasa saja"

"Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku, my dear. Menyebutnya dengan suara merdu milikmu, sama seperti saat kau menyebutnya di ribuan malam yang telah kita lalui, ketika kau dan aku _menyatu_ "

"..."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika kau belum mengingatnya"

"Maafkan aku, my Lord"

Hening.

"Kau ingin berdansa?" Tanya pria itu, ketika melihat rasa bersalah di wajah kecoklatan tersebut.

"Tentu, my Lord"

Lalu semuanya seakan berputar dengan cepat, gadis itu mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah aula yang teramat luas. Aula itu di dekorasi dengan cita rasa seni tinggi; pilar-pilar penopangnya tinggi dengan ukiran rumit, jendela-jendela besar dan tinggi di hias dengan gorden berwarna merah anggur dan ornamen indah di sekitarnya.

Pria itu berdiri di depannya, sambil mengulurkan tangan. Pakaian yang pria itu kenakan telah berganti menjadi sebuah jas formal yang berkelas, rambut merahnya di sisir kebelakang, mempertegas tulang rahang yang menonjol dan nampak kuat, di sekitar matanya, warna gelap masih mendominasi, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan misterius di waktu yang sama.

Gadis itu merasakan perasaaan bahagia membuncah kedalam dirinya, degup jantungnya menggila di balik dinding toraks, wajahnya bersemu bagai buah strawberry matang. Ia lantas menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan cepat, berharap dirinya tak membuat pria itu menunggu lama.

Lima langkah, lantas berputar. Saling menatap dalam kediaman yang mengalir menyenangkan, mengalirkan gelenyar aneh di sekitar perutnya—seakan kupu-kupu bersarang di sana, dan terbang kesana-kemari. Gadis pirang itu masih berdansa dengan pria misterius yang ia panggil "My Lord", berdansa dalam dunia lain—dunia akan hasrat untuk bertemu pada sang terkasih, tanpa batas, berwarna warni dan hangat. My lord-nya sungguh baik, sungguh tampan, sungguh menyenangkan!

Sang gadis berharap, dirinya akan selamanya seperti ini, bersama pria misterius yang berbagi takdir dengannya. Berharap tak akan kemana-mana lagi. Ia tahu, apa yang dirinya inginkan sekarang. Gadis itu merasa semua akan baik-baik saja selama dirinya berada di sisi sang Lord—aman di dalam cuaca baik, langit yang selamanya biru. Dan ketika di putaran terakhir, pandangannya mengelap, kemudian gadis itu jatuh tertidur di pelukan sang lord yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

 _Pengantinku..._

 **o0o**

Malam itu, pesta dansa di manor sang Viscount tak berjalan lancar. Semua orang tumpah ruah berdesak-desakan untuk melihat ke jadian yang tak biasa; putri tunggal sang Duke, di temukan tak sadarkan diri, dengan tubuh kaku sepucat mayat di kebun belakang manor sang Viscount—pelaksana pesta. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan kenapa bisa nona muda itu berada di sana. Yang mereka tahu adalah, saat salah seorang pelayan di manor itu, berlari dengan wajah pucat pasi ke arah tuannya. Mengatakan jika di kebun belakang mereka, seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang mendingin. Awalnya orang-orang mengira ia telah tewas akibat terjangkit Scarlet fever. Apalagi gadis itu di laporkan selama seminggu terakhir terkena demam tinggi dan muntah, juga mengeluhkan sakit tenggorokan kepada healer keluarganya. yang semuanya merupakan gelaja awal penyakit mematikan yang banyak menyerang gadis seusianya.

Akan tetapi, putri tunggal sang Duke tidak tewas. Ia hanya seperti mengalami koma berkepanjangan yang aneh, layaknya manusia yang tengah berjuang di antara jurang hidup dan kematian. Ia masih bernapas, meski tubuhnya kaku, warna kulit kecoklatannya pucat dengan kulit yang terasa beku jika menyentuhnya. Semua upaya telah di lakukan oleh keluarga sang Duke dan Duchess of Portwindsor untuk menyembuhkan putri tungal mereka, yang baru saja beranjak dari usia belia; healer dari segala penjuru telah di mintai bantuan, namun tak ada yang mengetahui ada apa dengan putri mereka.

Sang Duchess, tampak tak merawat dirinya lagi. ia terus-terusan saja terjaga di samping tempat tidur putrinya, di sertai tangis sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karna telah memaksa Naruto-nya menghadiri pesta dansa di saat ia mengalami demam tinggi. Wanita bersurai merah itu bahkan, terlihat kehilangan sebagian besar berat badannya, di akibatkan sangat jarang menyentuh makanannya. Dan sang Duke, sudah seperti orang gila. Berjalan kesana kemari, meminta bantuan atau mencari informasi tentang healer terhebat yang dapat menyembuhkan putri kesayangannya. Para pelayan di manor mereka, juga ikut gelisah. Akibat manor besar itu, seakan sudah seperti pemakaman. Tak ada lagi celoteh riang dan langkah-langkah ringan Young Lady mereka, kegembiraan seakan enggan mampir di manor tersebut. semua orang nampak terlihat murung, di tambah setelan pakaian bernunsa gelap yang mereka kenakan, membuat manor itu terkesan lebih suram.

"Healer, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya sang Duke dengan khawatir.

Kali ini, seorang healer dari negeri di daratan timur yang di datangkan. Konon ilmu pengobatannya sangat hebat. Sang healer terdiam, di sebabkan tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan sang duke. Karna jujur saja, ia sendiri baru melihat kasus pasien seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, ia sehat" Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Apakah anda tidak melihat bibir yang membiru dan kulit sepucat mayat itu?" Seru sang Duchess, marah. Karna baginya healer ini sedang bercanda dengan kondisi putrinya.

"Ya, saya melihatnya. Hanya saja, kondisi kesehatan putri anda, memang tak ada yang salah. Ia sangat sehat, dan saya juga bingung dengan kondisinya sekarang. Maaf saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Duke"

Sang Duke hanya bisa terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan pada tempat di mana putrinya terbaring kaku. Dirinya lantas berjalan pelan, menghiraukan sang healer yang tadi ingin berpamitan padanya. Sang Duke lalu duduk di tepi ranjang putrinya, mengelus wajah bergaris yang mendingin itu, merapikan helai-helai rambut di sekitar wajahnya.

"Apakah kau sedang bersama dengan _nya_?" Bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"..."

"Minato, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" Tanya sang Duchess, kesal.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, Kushina?" Tanyanya, melirik istrinya dari balik bahu.

"Lupa? Apa yang aku lupakan?"

"Saat kita sangat kesulitan untuk memiliki seorang anak, dan mulai menjadi gunjingan bangsawan lain. Mengatakan bahwa aku memang pria terhormat, namun jika tak memiliki pewaris, itu sama halnya dengan omong kosong. Dan mereka juga mengatakan kalau kau adalah wanita sial mandul yang tak bisa memberiku keturunan. Kita berdua sangat terluka, dan perkawinan ini di ambang kehancuran..."

Sang Duchess terdiam mendengar perkataan suaminya, ia ingat masa sulit dan menyakitkan itu, dan mimpi yang datang setelah mereka hampir putus asa. Sang Duchess lalu mendekat dan mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur, menghadap ke arah suaminya.

"Hingga suatu malam aku bermimpi tentang seorang pria pucat berambut merah..." Sambungnya pelan dan lirih, menatap mata biru suaminya.

"Ya, pria pucat berambut merah. Warna merah rambutnya tidak mirip denganmu. Pria itu berkata, akan menitipkan sebagian jiwanya pada kita, dan suatu saat jika jiwanya telah siap, ia akan mengambilnya kembali..."

"Malam setelah mimpi itu, kita berdamai dan mencoba _berhubungan_ lagi. Setelah banyaknya malam yang kita lewati hanya dengan pertengkaran..."

"Beberapa hari kemudian, kau di nyatakan hamil oleh healer keluarga. Kau dan aku, sangat senang, dan mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut anggota baru keluarga kita..."

"Hingga kita lupa dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya..." Ucap sang Duchess sambil mengenggam tangan hangat suaminya.

"Tepat pada malam 10 oktober, kau melahirkan bayi perempuan cantik, sangat cantik. Matanya biru, dengan rambut pirang, sama seperti milikku. Aku bahkan berkeliling kota sambil meneriakan jika aku memiliki seorang pewaris dengan wujud seperti malaikat..." Katanya, sang Duke sambil melirik putri mereka.

"Wajahnya bulat dengan warna kulit kecoklatan yang indah, suara tangisannya merdu. Memberi warna pada manor besar ini..."

"Dan tepat di malam ulang tahunnya yang pertama, kita mendapati seseorang berdiri di samping ranjang mungilnya. Awalnya kita menyangka, jika sosok itu adalah seorang pencuri..." Sambung sang Duke lagi.

"Kau ingin berteriak memanggil para penjaga, namun tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulut kita. Kita hanya bisa berdiri di sana, dengan sepasang kaki yang seakan terpasung pada bumi—bergetar akan rasa takut, yang tercipta dari aura sosok itu. Apakah kau ingat apa yang pria itu katakan, Minato?"

"Aku akan datang untuk menjemputnya, ketika ia mulai mengingat akan sosokku. Separuh jiwaku yang berharga, pengantinku yang cantik jelita.."

"Lalu, setelah itu dia menghilang bagai hembusan angin, dan suara kita kemudian kembali" Kata sang Duchess dengan nada pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mengerti maksud, Kushina?" Tanya sang Duchess, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Sang Duchess tak menjawab pertanyaan sang Duke, ia hanya mengangguk dengan lemah sambil memeluk sang Duke dengan erat. Menangis pilu di dada bidang pria itu, yang kini juga ikut meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang terguncang.

Tetapi apakah kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, di saat dirimu sendiri juga butuh suatu yang bisa meredam gemuruh yang ada di dalam dadamu, Duke of Portwindsor?

 **o0o**

Dengan nada terakhir dari stanza terakhir, keadaan sepenuhnya hening—keheningan dari harapan yang merentang, bergetar dan merayap bagai satu kehidupan listrik. Dua wanita bertudung panjang mengulurkan masing-masing satu tangan mereka; dan tiba-tiba satu suara, satu suara kuat yang berat, lebih musikal ketimbang suara manusia atau suara orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka, lebih kaya, lebih hangat, lebih bergetar dengan cinta dan kerinduan serta kasih sayang, satu suara supra-alami yang misterius, luara biasa, seolah berbicara di atas kepala mereka masing-masing, "Oh, pengantinku, separuh jiwaku yang berharga dan pernah hilang" di ucapkan dengan skala lebih berkurang dan menurun.

Satu sensasi kehangatan dengan bergetar memancar keluar dari _solar plexus_ itu, pada setiap ekstremitas dari tubuh mereka yang mendengarkan; air mata orang-orang berjubah dengan topeng di wajah itu meleleh; hati mereka, perut mereka seakan bergerak-gerak di dalam diri mereka, seakan dengan satu kehidupan bebas. "Queen!" Mereka meleleh. "Queen!" Lebur, lebur. Lalu, dalam nada lain, tiba-tiba mengejutkan, "Dengar!" Suara itu menyiarkan.

"Dengar!" Orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng di wajah mendengarkan.

Setelah hening sejenak, tenggelam menjadi satu bisikan, tapi satu bisikan entah bagaimana, lebih menembus daripada jeritan paling keras.

Suara nyanyian orang-orang dengan jubah hitam dengan topeng di wajah, yang membawa lilin telah berhenti. Dua orang wanita bertudung panjang tadi kemudian mundur ke tiap sisi peti mati. Orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng di wajah mulai berbisik, lagi. salah satu wanita bertudung kembali melangkah, yang kini berhenti tepat di sisi yang lain peti mati. Dengan bersamaan, kedua wanita bertudung panjang yang membawa lilin, dengan perlahan membuka peti mati di dalamnya. Memperlihatkan sesosok gadis pirang yang memakai gaun pengantin dan tudung berwarna hitam. Terlelap, diam kaku, pucat pasi, dan mendingin.

Sekumpulan orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng di wajah kembali berdiri, tidak lupa dengan lilin menyala yang masih di genggam dalam tiap-tiap dari tangan mereka. Satu persatu mereka maju ke depan—ke arah peti mati. Dua wanita bertudung panjang yang menyentuh lantai, telah kembali ke tempat awal mereka, yaitu di tiap sisi peti mati, dan lebih kebelakang, tepatnya di bawah dua pilar yang berbentuk seperti lengkungan kubah. Berdiam diri di sana, dengan pandangan kosong menatap orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng.

Sekumpulan orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng tadi, mulai mengantri di depan peti mati yang terbuka, mereka memandang sosok yang terbaring di sana dengan tatapan takjub, menyentuh sedikit ujung jari berbalut sarung tangan jala hitam dengan bunga mawar berkelopak hitam di genggaman, yang saling tumpuh di atas tubuhnya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyingkap tudung transparan berwarna gelap itu, di sebabkan ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah menakjubkan di baliknya. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia bisa benar-benar bisa menyingkap tudung itu, ke anehan terjadi pada mata kedua wanita bertudung panjang. Mata mereka berubah berwarna jingga kemerahan, layaknya api yang berkobar dalam gelap. Salah seorang berjubah hitam tadi terlempar, kemudian jatuh membentur dinding dengan tubuh terbakar nyala api yang entah datang dari mana.

Mereka yang akan melakukan hal yang sama, menjadi mengurungkan niat mereka. meski rasa penasaran menyedot habis jiwa mereka. Kemudian setelah semuanya selesai, mereka menghilang di balik tembok ruang belakang katedral, dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

Dan permainan piano pria tadi yang sempat memainkan nada-nada tinggi dan mencekam, lambat laun mulai memainkannya dengan nada-nada halus dan lembut, seperti pertama kali ia memainkannya di awal tadi. yang kemudian melambat, lalu berhenti sama sekali.

 **o0o**

Manor kediaman keluaraga Duke and Duchess of Portwindsor gempar. Di sebabkan young lady mereka menghilang tepat di tengah malam. Tak ada jejak pencuri atau perbuatan kriminal lain. Yang menjadi petunjuk hanyalah, banyaknya kelopak mawar berwarna hitam yang memenuhi kamar luas sang nona muda. Pakaian yang putri mereka kenakan pun tertinggal di atas tempat tidur, seakan telah di lucuti untuk di ganti dengan pakaian lain.

Sang duke hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menatap dengan nanar ranjang tempat putrinya berbaring selama ini. Dan di sampingnya, sang Duchess hanya bisa menangis meraung sambil memanggil-manggil nama putri mereka. Menggapai-gapai pada udara kosong di sekitarnya, memohon pada suatu sosok yang bahkan namanya tidak ia tahu, mengiba untuk mengembalikan putri berharga mereka.

"Kushina, kita tak berhak. Karna ia hanyalah titipan" Ujar pelan sang Duke, dengan nada pelan. Ucapan itu terasa pahit di lidahnya, dan menoreh luka di hatinya.

"Tapi Minato, kau melihatnya sendiri kan? Aku mengandungnya, membawanya kemana-mana dengan diriku, melahirkannya, dan membesarkan dengan kedua tanganku. Aku bahkan bersikeras menolak memperkerjakan seorang pengasuh, karna aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh besar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa itu belum cukup untuk menganggapnya sebagai anakku? Anak kita?"

"..."

"Minato, jangan diam saja. Jawab aku! Apa semua yang kita lakukan belum cukup?" Katanya, mendongkak menatap suaminya dengan urai air mata sambil meremat pakaian tidur depan suaminya.

"Kushina, kumohon berhenti mempertanyakan hal yang kita berdua telah tahu jawabannya"

Jendela besar dan tinggi di kamar putri mereka, tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Meloloskan angin musim gugur yang membuat menggigil masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berwarna hitam di sekitar mereka.

Sang Duke dan istrinya masih di sana, tertegun dengan binar kesedihan tak berujung di mata mereka. Sang Duke memeluk istrinya dengan erat sambil mengusap punggung dengan pelan, tatapan sang Duke jauh menembus kegelapan yang berada di depannya.

Gelap dan dingin, seperti yang mereka rasakan kini.

 **o0o**

Ruangan itu berlangit-langit tinggi dengan relief rumit menghias di permukaannya. Di tengah ruangan yang luas itu hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur besar dengan kelambu berwarna merah mawar menggangtung terikat di setiap sisinya, dan nampak kokoh. Di atasnya, tertidur seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin berwarna hitam, tudung pengantinnya telah tersingkap, menampilkan wajah bulat dengan garis-garis halus di setiap sisi wajahnya. Tempat tidur itu berlapis sutra yang berwarna senada dengan kelambunya, dan ada beberapa renda rumit yang menjadi aksen di sekitanya.

Sesosok pria bersurai merah, memasuki ruangan, dengan langkah tegap dan pelan, seakan tak ingin mengganggu lelap pengantinnya. Ia mendekat, lantas duduk di tepi ranjang, mengelus wajah bergaris itu dengan lembut. Kemudian menyusuri leher jenjang itu, dan berhenti di kedua tangan yang saling bertumpu di atas perut, menggenggamnya dengan erat namun lembut.

"Pengantinku..." Bisiknya dengan pelan.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kulit yang tadinya pucat kembali dengan warna hangat, mengirim gelenyar aneh di tubuh pria itu. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata kecoklatan itu terbuka. Namun bukan biru yang terlihat pertama kali, tetapi iris mata berwarna merah dengan pupil berbentuk oval yang pipih, menatap lurus pada mata beriris hijau kebiruan yang berada di depannya.

"Aku mengingatmu..." Katanya, dengan pelan sambil bangun dari tidur, mengelus wajah pucat di depannya.

"Sebut namaku kalau begitu, dan katakan apa aku bagimu" Ucapnya sambil menatap balik iris merah di hadapannya.

"My lord, Gaara. Pasangan jiwaku yang abadi namun kesepian" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ya, kesepian jika harus menunggumu terlahir kembali. Lagi dan lagi" Katanya getir.

"Aku kembali hanya untukmu, berbagi takdir yang sama denganmu dan melewati beribu-ribu malam yang panjang bersamamu..."

"Dan kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghilang dari hadapanku seperti pada masa sebelumnya"

"Aku akan menghilang beberapa kalipun, jika itu untuk menyelamatkanmu, my lord. Karna aku di ciptakan sebagai pelindung dan pengantinmu yang rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Cinta ini begitu besar, hingga terasa menyakitkan jika melihatmu menderita"

"Begitupun denganku, my dear. Rasa rindu ini benar-benar dapat membunuhku, menunggu ratusan hingga ribuan tahun—menunggumu terlahir kembali, berjalan seorang diri di kulit terluar bumi, hanya untuk mencari jejak dirimu. Aku hampir gila saat melakukannya, apa lagi saat kau mengatakan tak mengenalku. Terasa sangat menyakitkan, dan ingin rasanya aku melemparkan diriku ke neraka paling dasar, memilih tinggal di sana dan di siksa, daripada harus melihatmu setiap hari tanpa mengingat siapa diriku"

"Maafkan aku, My lord" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu semua sudah tak ada artinya, jika kau sendiri telah berada di sini. Di sampingku, dalam kastil besar yang menua dan mendingin ini" Katanya, sambil mengangkat wajah itu, untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka kembali.

"Aku menyerahkan seluruh hidup, pengabdian, dan cintaku padamu, my lord. Hanya untukmu" Katanya, dengan nada kejujuran sebening kristal.

"Kalau begitu, sebut namaku"

"Gaara, pasangan jiwaku yang berharga"

Lalu, bibir mereka bertemu. Menyesap setiap inci kerinduan yang hampir membuat gila, larut dalam pagutan manis yang mendebarkan, meresapi setiap kata cinta tanpa kata yang tertuang di dalamnya. Menembus setiap inti sel yang membangun dirinya. Oh, betapa ia sangat merindukan pria merah yang kini telah menindihnya, membawanya kegerbang kenikamatan yang memabukan. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan di malam-malam di masa yang telah lalu, saat mereka berdua masih seorang manuasia.

— **Fin—**

 **Oh, ya. Saat ngetik fic ini, saya di temani oleh beberapa lagu beraliran gothic, yaitu Merry Me (Emilie Autumn), Von Den Elben (Faun), The Broken Ones (Diva Destruction), Tourdion ( Corvus Corax), dan All For One (Qntal).**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menetralisir ke absurd-an saya dalam menulis sebuah fic. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^** v


End file.
